


something that cannot leave the ground (unless we lift it up together)

by bornsmusic



Series: trash bin [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Banter, Established Friendship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teasing, Well - Freeform, ambiguous timeline, ambreigns - Freeform, he's not really there, not yet but it'll get there dont worry, open for interpretation, pre brand split, seth is only mentioned, this could be as early as 2014/15, what's it called when you get someone riled up on purpose, would that be teasing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornsmusic/pseuds/bornsmusic
Summary: Dean isn't sure if Roman knows there's a line between playful banter and flirting, but he's going to try and blur the line regardless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alas, i'm finally posting a work that has more than one chapter! that's wild. maybe i shouldn't have put this part up until i. . .actually wrote the. . .other part. . .sorry about that 
> 
> however, i really liked to explore the kind of friends, kind of boyfriends thing because it's one of my favorite things (((:

Okay, so. . . Dean’s in a bit of a pickle. He’s got this friend, Roman, and he can’t tell if Roman is trying to put the moves on Dean or if he’s just a being a bro. It’s not like he’s givin’ him a handy under the table or anything, Dean’s not that dense. (He hopes.) It’s little things like touches that last a few seconds too long and the ones that could be read as platonic, but also not. It’s Roman falling asleep on Dean’s shoulder on the flight and accidentally (?) shifting and breathing into Dean’s neck and getting him riled up. It’s being so _soft_ and saying things so lovey that Dean’s always warm now, just in case. The “Text me when you get home safe, D.” and “Make sure you take your medications.” that always keep Dean’s breath hitched in his throat.

Dean will spend hours on end trying to make sense of Roman Reigns. Key word: trying. He isn’t sure when the hate that Roman had for Dean bled into brotherhood, which then morphed into. . .this. This weird, kind of always flirting, kind of best friends relationship.

Let it be known that Dean isn’t stoic. He can give it almost as good as he can take it. It’s different when Dean does it, though. When Roman does it, it’s soft, doting, and lovey dovey. When Dean does it, it’s jagged around the edges, inauthentic, and most onlookers would probably think that it’s more for the people watching and their reactions rather than Roman’s. Dean isn’t sure if that’s true or not.

Dean doesn’t know what he would do if Roman stopped beating around the bush, if he even is. Like, if he just walked up to Dean and planted one on him, who’s Dean to stop him? He doesn’t see himself as gay (or any sexuality, really. He’s down for falling in love with whoever.), but Roman Reigns is Roman Reigns. He certainly couldn’t tell him no.

It’s just weird to Dean. He’s never thought anything of Roman’s actions before now. Maybe it was the context. Roman had only ever had Dean slotted against him so perfectly when it became just the two of them and Dean was feeling especially lonely. He didn’t harbor any resentment towards Seth; Dean knows how the world works. He just got lonely sometimes and missed having the little weasel to keep him warm at night. Of course, Papa Bear Reigns stepped in and made sure that Dean wasn’t driving himself up a wall at night. But now that Dean’s accepted the lack of Seth in his (their?) day to day life, he can’t tell if he’s okay with being alone or if he’s just crammed Roman into Seth’s position.

Roman certainly doesn’t seem to mind, though. For as long as they’ve been friends, he’s always looked out for Dean. _I’ve got a big family, man. It’s just what we do._ And Dean doesn’t mind at all. He tries to make sure that Roman knows he’s appreciated. In interviews, if he’s ever asked about travel, he always brags on the Polynesian crew he runs with and how they make him feel safe. Roman’s as curious as he is loyal, so he always listens to interviews of his coworkers to see what they think of the business. (His favorites are the stories that his father tells in the backyard over some barbeque, but he’s probably biased; Dean is a close second.)

They’re sitting backstage before a house show, and Roman’s got his hair down, but it’s not yet wet and ready for his match. Dean’s beside him, looking in admiration. Most nights, Dean wonders where you draw the line between banter and flirting, and if Roman knows that there even is a line. However, as he’s looking at him now, all soft with his fluffy hair and sweatshirt, Dean decides that _maybe_ it’ll be okay to test the water on the other side of the line.

“Y’know,” he starts, getting a hum of acknowledgment from Roman, “I like it when your hair’s like that. All fluffy ‘n shit.” Dean idly reaches out at fiddles with the ends.

Roman looks surprised for a split second, then he stabilizes back to his kind, smiling eyes. _Okay_ , Dean thinks, _that’s cool with him. Let’s see how far this can go._ Dean’s fingers sneak further up into Roman’s hair until he’s got his hand flat against the base of Roman’s skull. He hears someone tell Roman that he needs to be at curtain in two minutes and feels Roman nod back.

“I never get to see you like this, Big Dog. You always have your hair up, or it’s wet. ‘S a real shame.”

His fingernails stop the lulling scratch against Roman’s scalp and give the tiniest tug. Something wicked boils in Dean when he hears what could possibly be a moan, “You better get goin’. They’ll come lookin’ for you if you’re late. Don’t want any trouble. Good luck out there, man.”

Roman gets up, a little unsteady but he does it regardless, and grins at Dean. Like nothing even happened. Dean’s not sure if that was too much, but he definitely gives the point to himself.


End file.
